This invention generally relates to system and method for teaching identification information to a receiver for devices that communicate through radio frequencies. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for teaching and verifying identification information for systems that initialize a communication link between a remote radio frequency communication device and a receiver.
Remote activation and sensor devices communicate with a receiver that is programmed to recognize a specific remote activation device. The initial programming of such remote activation devices requires that a unique identifier of the remote device be communicated and stored within the receiver for future reference. During operation, the receiver interrogates incoming transmissions for the unique identifier and ignores those transmissions that do not include recognized identifiers. It is in this manner that a receiver discerns between remote devices that are part of another vehicle or system.
A tire pressure monitoring system for a vehicle is an example of a vehicle system that requires that unique identifiers for a each of the tire pressure monitoring sensors be communicated and stored in the vehicle receiver to facilitate future operation and recognition of particular sensors. Initial communication and storage of each sensor identifier for a vehicle is communicated to a receiver. This initial communication includes the prompting of each of the sensors to transmit the identification code to a receiver.
Disadvantageously, any transmission from the sensors is broadcast throughout a wide area, such that adjacent and separate receivers from different systems or vehicles may also receive the identification code and undesirably record that identification code as belonging to that particular vehicle or system. Such confusion between vehicles and sensors is not desirable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a system for teaching remote device identifiers to a receiver and discerning between sensor identifiers not belonging to that particular vehicle or system.